amigos o novios 3 parte
by be escarchita99
Summary: hola hola hola aqui esta la 3 parte de amigos o novios esta historia no es de elixie espero que les guste:)


Amigos o novios 3 parte

Anterior mente en amigos o novios …

-aaa joules te puedo preguntar algo dijo burpy algo nervioso .

-si que es ?pregunto la electroshock lanzándole una mirada que de inmediato burpy se sonrojo .

-es que de ase mese trate de decirte am.. que si quieres ser mi n – novia dijo burpy nervioso (a quien se lo aprendió ?).

Joules quedo impresionada en lo que dijo su amigo y a la vez se sonroja

-si dijo joules abrasando a burpy , este estaba increíblemente feliz

Pero la felicidad se puede romper por que los dos no notaron a una babosa que los estaba viendo con rabia peros sobre todo a burpy …

…

Esa babosa odiaba que burpy se le acercara a joules , no le gustaba que otra babosa se le acercara . esa babosa era un viejo compañero de la electroshock que a esto enamorado de ella pero ella no de el .

-esa infierno que se cree que es quitándome a mi amada . dijo la electroshock

-viejo cálmate , ella ya eligió a su pareja , date por venido de una vez y ella jamás le gustaste y déjala en Pas flas dijo la pequeña electroshock

- cállate quieres Megan. Le grito flas. Megan lo miraba con odio porque siempre le gritaba ,pero lo que mas odiaba era que siempre el fuera a espiar a la joules y siempre le tocaba acompañarlo y no le gustaba que lo isiera .

-flas no es correcto que sigamos espiándola ella es mi amiga y tu mi hermano mayor deja de una vez dijo Megan.

-no y ella será mi novia cueste lo que cueste y eso implica desacerse de esa infierno lo are dijo flas

Megan se estaba aterrando delo que su hermano dijera eso y mas por lo que pasaría su hermano era muy celoso y aun lo era

FLASBLACK

En una caverna estaban jugando tranquilas los babosa electroshock , esas dos eran Megan y joules .

-Megan te voy a alcanzar dijo joules

-jaja no lo creo amiga dijo Megan brincando a una roca . ya después de un rato de diversión ambas babosas quedan cansadas .

-amm joules una pregunta dijo Megan

-cual es ? pregunto joules

-que opinas de mi hermano dijo Megan

- que es molestoso y siempre me acosa dijo joules . no me digas que te dijo que te preguntara si yo estoy enamorada de el dijo colocando cara de fastidio .

-si y me esta diciendo que tu estas loca por el dijo Megan

-ni loca primero muerta antes de ser novia de el sin ofender Megan dijo joules

-descuida no me ofendo y pienso lo mismo que tu dijo Megan.

-hola chicas que asen ? dijo una trilladora acercándose a ellas.

-hola como estas dijeron las dos al verlo .

-bien y ustedes dijo la trilladora sonriéndoles

-bien dijeron pero escucharon un grito – oye aléjate de mi chica grito flas

-oye joules el es tu novio? Dijo la trilladora mirándola con cara de sorpresa

-NO! El no es mi novio y no tengo novio dijo la electroshock

-y entonces porque te llamo su chica ? pregunto la trilladora

-descuida amigo mi hermano esta loco y enamorado de ella pero ella no de el dijo Megan señalando a su amiga

-ah! Mis condolencias joules dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la electroshock

-ya me lo an dicho pero espero algún dia encontrar a la babosa de mis sueños dijo joules

-algún dia amiga algún día dijo Megan .pero los gritos del hermano de Megan se oían mas fuertes

-oye aléjate de mi chica sino quieres que te lastime dijo flas

-desde cuando soy tu chica ¡ dijo joules

-no te metas linda dijo flas –y tu largo.

-amigo cálmate ya me voy dijo la trilladora alejándose

Megan y joules estaban apenadas por flas que siempre las avergonzaba y siempre quiere que joules fuera su novia .

FIN FLASBLACK.

Megan nada mas miraba a su hermano yse preguntaba que no fuera a hacer una locura .

Con los dos mini enamorados …..

Burpy aun seguía feliz porque joules acepto se su novia y no dejaría que nada le pasara y daría su vida por protegerla.

-burpy me estas apretando dijo joules algo incomoda

- a a lo siento dijo burpy algo apenado

-no importa dijo joules dándole un beso a burpy en los labios , cuando se separan un poco sonrojados

-joules creo que debemos regresar con los demás creo que terminó su larga "discusión " dijo burpy

-tienes razón vamos dijo joules

En la cocina …..

-y porque fue mi culpa eh dijo aun peleando torrente

-tu fuiste la que empezaste con eso vamos a seguirlos dijo dirigible

-chicos cálmense ya me duele la cabeza de oírlos discutir dijo tejedora

-hola chicos que pasa dijeron burpy y joules a la vez

-que terminamos de pelear o no chicos dijo hielo viendo a los demás y tejedora apunto de desmallarse

-que tiene tejedora ¡pregunto joules

-solo que tiene jaqueca y creo que se va a estaba diciendo hielo cuando vio como tejedora se cae desmallada . ah! Se desmallo dijo gritando

-tejedora despierta dijo dirigible

Después de media hora despierta tejedora algo mareada

-aa que paso dijo tejedora

-tejedora nos asustaste te desmallaste dijo dirigible ayudando a para a tejedora

-Nosotros o tu dirigible dijo torrente ( y va a empezar otra ves esta chica XD)asiendo que dirigible y tejedora se empezaran a sonrojar .

-torrente no empiece quieres dijo doc .torrente le botio los ojos y no dijo nada .

En ese momento llego eli sonriendo .- hola quicos adivinen les tengo una sorpresa .dijo sin quitar la sonrisa

-cual es ?pregunto hielo

-no te estrese paciencia hielo dijo doc.

-Vengan chiscos dijo eli caminando a la sala

En la sala …

Cuando final mente llegaron notaron a 2 babosa electroshock en la mesita joules se sorprende a ver esas 2 babosa que se le asían familiar .

Cuando las babosas se acercaron para saludar joules ya las recordó .

-hola como se llaman dijo doc

-hola yo soy Megan y el es flas. joules al oír ese nombre se asusto recordando que flas siempre la acosaba .

-hola yo soy doc, él es dirigible, ella es torrente, ella es hielo, ella es tejedora, el es burpy y ella joules.

Megan se sorprende a volver a ver a su amiga otra ves pero flas aun la miraba con cara de enamorado, burpy se quedo mirando a flas en como veía a su novia y se empezaba a sentir celoso.

-joules eres tu dijo Megan sorprendida .

-Megan a pasado mucho amiga dijo joules abrasando a su amiga .

-am joules no me vas a presentar dijo burpy algo vanidoso

-así Megan el mi novio burpy dijo mientras lo abrasaba . flas al oír eso miraba a burpy con rabia y odio . los demás al oír eso se sorprendieron .

Esa noche …..

Las babosas estaban en sus sestas y listas para dormir a excepción de dos

-joules de donde los conoce a ellos pregunto burpy .

-desde ase mucho Megan a sido mi mejor amiga y su hermano siempre me a dado miedo dijo joules.

-como que te daba miedo dijo burpy con algo de curiosidad

-porque siempre me acosaba y decía que yo era su chica dijo joules. burpy al oír eso empezó a enfureció al oír eso .

Pensamiento de burpy…..

No puedo creer que ese tal flas acosara a mi linda joules si se atreve el a acercarse o intentar algo con mi novia ya vera de que soy capaz de hacer si le ase algo .

Fin de pensamiento de burpy …

-entonces ese siempre te acosaba ¡ dijo burpy muy enoja y celoso

-siempre lo asía lo odio desde siempre dijo joules enojada .

-ya tranquilízate linda por favor dijo burpy abrasándola.

-ya lo are no te preocupes amor dijo joules besando a burpy .cuando se separan burpy miraba a joules a los ojos y notaba el brillo que daba cuando lo veía a el .

-descansa burpy dijo joules volviéndolo a besar

-tu también dijo burpy

Con las dos electroshock…..

-Megan no puedo creer que mi linda joules es novia de ese estúpido de burpy dijo flas molesto

-flas es su vida tu no se la puedes controlar y ella elije cual es su pareja asi que ya supéralo hermano dijo Megan

-esa infierno no sabe con quien se metió ya vera quien soy yo dijo flas

Megan estaba asustada de lo que es capas su hermano mayor

-mañana ese burpy va a ver de que soy capas dijo flas

-flas no lo agás dijo Megan.

-si lo are y va a ver mi ferocidad dijo flas .

continuara...

* * *

que sera lo que le ara flas a bupy ? afectara su relasion con joules ?

tada espero que les alla gustado felises fiestas a todos ;)


End file.
